Identity Theft
by usagichan1408
Summary: The Three Lights are back and are immediatley have to go back to Kinmoku for someone has kidnapped the Fireball Princess. While the scouts are fighting their new enemy Serena gets a "twin" is it the enemy or is it really herself from the past?
1. Their Back

On a bright sunny day in August the busy city of Tokyo was bustling around. The breeze blew through the trees, allowing the sweet scent of the cherry blossoms to be smelt everywhere. The ring of children's laughter could be heard all over the parks and water pools, where most of the high school students socialized. Three girls arrived there on time like they said. People always seemed to stare at them though like they were outcasts or something, because they couldn't see how a genius, priestess, and martial arts master could be friends. They especially couldn't believe it was possible when their two other friends were with them since one was the schools volleyball player and the other was a complete cry baby and major klutz. For a year now though they never see all five of them together any more, it was always the genius, priestess, and martial arts master together. The volleyball player was only seen at school, practice, and competitions, never anywhere else. The other one was only seen at school and on her way home. People are always saying things about them-like they had a fight with the two or they separated, or even someone stole their boyfriends. The real reason behind all of it was simple they were just painfully depressed by all that had happened last year, and the other three knew it. The three of them were just hoping into the water when they swore someone had called out their names, but when they looked around they didn't see anyone who was looking for them. They shrugged their shoulders and went on splashing one another until they heard their names being called again. This time they got out of the pool and wrapped their towels around their waists and put on their shoes. They walked around the area for a few minutes until the dark blue haired girl felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. Reacting quickly she grabbed the brunettes wrist and tightened her grip trying to let her know something was wrong. The black haired girl sensing what was going on reached for her wand out of her bag. Following in suit the brunette did the same thing.

"You better leave us alone if you know what's best for you."

"I know what's best for me; that's why I'm not leaving."

"Then on behalf of our duty to Earth and to our princess-we will hurt you."

The two girls looked at each other and nodded, but when they started to move their hands two guys stood in the sunlight laughing. The three squinted their eyes trying to see if they knew them, but it was too bright to tell.

"Stop pestering them man and just show yourself, because you know that those two are the strongest of the inners!"

The three girls froze at what the other man said. Only eleven people knew that they were part of the inner solar system, so how could these three know? They guy who was holding onto the blue haired girls shoulders started to turn her around to face him causing the girl to scream and the other two girls to quickly shout out to activate their wands. After the two wands disappeared and the girl was turned around they all just stared at the man.

"T…Taiki!?"

"So that means…"

"Yes, you stupid sailors-we're back."

"Yaten be nice."

"Fine."

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Umm…I think it would be wise if you two went back to normal."

"Right."

An hour later the six some were at the Cherry Hill Temple talking about why the starlights were back in Tokyo. The groups biggest topic was the volleyball player and major klutz. The starlights were very worried about those two, mostly Yaten and Seiya. They even tried calling the two girls, but the two just claimed that they were busy, even when Taiki tried to talk to them. Something was truly wrong with them since they both should've been jumping up and down. Seiya even tried to go see the love of his life, but he was caught.

"Seiya just let her be until we figure this out."

"Damnit Raye, maybe she just doesn't believe that we are back!"

"Seiya calm down."

"Why Taiki! The love of your life is sitting next to you! Mine is distancing herself from us!"

The young ravened haired guy opened the door and ran out into the darkness towards his beloved's home. When he got there a red car was parked outside while the black haired man argued with the owner of the house.

"Damnit Chiba she doesn't want to see you or anyone else for that matter!"

"Umm…excuse me sir, but I might be able to get her to come back to herself."

"Who are you?"

"Kou get out of here! This is my girlfriend not yours!"

"Look she may be your girlfriend, but that doesn't mean that I can't love her. Please sir let me try I'm sure I can bring her back to her happy go lucky self."

"After what I've just heard here I'd be an idiot not to."

A big smile ran across his face as the owner stepped aside. The other man just walked to his car as he cursed profusely. Seiya raced up the stairs until he saw his golden haired goddess stretched out across her bed. As he walked over to her he saw that her broach was smashed on her table; the only thing that wasn't shattered was the heart shaped pink crystal. As he moved closer to her he knelt on the floor beside her and put his hand on her side.

"Odango?"

"Go away Darien you're not even allowed to call me that!"

"Odango I'm flattered that you will only let me call you that, but I'm worried that you're slowly killing yourself."

"S…S…Seiya?"

He got up and sat on her bed allowing her to see that it was really him. Her hand went instantly to his face to see if it was really him. When she was positive that it was him she shot up and wrapped her arms around his waist and cried. As he soothed her , her father came into her room and was amazed at how fast he got her to talk to him.

"Don't ever leave me again you stupid jerk!"

"I won't Odango I won't; I promise. If I do leave I'll take you with me if it's okay with your parents."

"I love you Seiya. I've loved you since I first saw you."

"Oh Odango I love you too, but you are destined to be with Chiba, besides Amara and Michelle would kill me if I stepped into the picture again."

"Damnit I'm their goddamn princess! They have no right to tell me who I can and can't be with! If they have a problem with us together I'll fight them."

"But they'll kill you! I can't bear to lose your Serena."

"I've fought them for my crown and won; I can do it again."

"When did you fight them for your crown!"

"When I let Saturn live by not destroying her. I gave the enemy my purity chalice and lost my new powers for her."

"So you mean Hotaru would be dead right now if you did what Neptune and Uranus wanted you to do?"

"Yes, but I couldn't destroy her. She is my future daughters best friend."

"You have a daughter!"

"I'll tell you that story another time love."

The young girl rested her head against her princes' chest and fell asleep knowing that all will be okay now that Seiya is back.


	2. Yaten and Mina

Darien raced his way over to the Outer scouts' apartment. On his way he sped past a silver haired male walking up the front steps to see if he could talk some sense into his love. When Darien saw him in his rearview mirror he stopped and raced towards him backwards. The Tires screeched to a halt causing the short man to look, but before Darien reached him the volleyball player's mom let him in.

"I'm sorry for coming over so late ma'am, but I think I could help your daughter."

"If you're the guy I think you are then you will be able too."

The silver haired young man gave her a rare smile that most people never see. He walked down the hall until he found her trusty guardian cat, who smiled when he saw the starlight. AS he opened the door he found no one inside. He walked around the room until he found a light draft coming from the window.

"You don't think that she would be on the roof do you Artemis?"

"Not unless Luna is up there. Let me check."

Fifteen minutes later the white cat came back to report that Luna has been trying to comfort the young goddess for awhile now, but all she does is stare up into the sky and cry. The silver haired man now understood why she was acting like this. He quickly left the room and raced up the stairs that lead to the roof. When he opened the door her back was turned to him. He quietly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. The young blonde jumped and started to scream Venus, until he turned her to face him. She dropped her wand and cried as she shouted at him.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to see you—any of you ever again!"

"Mina calm down you don't mean that."

"I will not calm down damnit, Yaten you left me here alone!"

"I know, but I'm back now…for good."

"I don't believe you! Just leave me alone!"

She collapsed into his arms sobbing like someone had just died. She stayed in hs arms for an hour until she realized he was holding her.

"Don't touch me Yaten. I'm still pissed at you."

"I understand Mina, but I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"I know you are, but I'm still hurt and that can't go away instantly."

"I know that's why I want to make it up to you."

He kissed her cheek lightly and walked away leaving her to think about everything that has happened in the past two hours. The next day everyone was surprised when Seiya showed up with Serena hand in hand. The only Kou that showed up alone though was Yaten, who looked extremely pale and sleepy. He walked right past his brothers and their girlfriends not even noticing the looks they gave him. He went directly to class, but heard a cheerful voice in the gym calling out someone named Jamie. Yaten walked over to the gym and found Mina taking to some guy who had his arm around her shoulders. Irritated Yaten left the gym unnoticed and went directly to class. Later that afternoon when Mina tried to talk to him about the night before he ignored her and walked away uncaring how bad he had hurt her; with tears starting to mist over her eyes Mina ran towards her home when she ran into Jamie and his girlfriend.

"Mina what's wrong?"

"Oh hi Jamie, nothing's wrong. I just have something in my eye. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Jamie watched in wonder why mina just hadn't used the bathroom at school instead of running home. Something was wrong he could feel it. As she ran further up the street she could start to see Seiya and Serena walking towards the arcade for their daily milkshake. Mina quickly picked up speed and shot passed the couple who called after her, but she just kept running. When she finally reached her house she collapsed after she closed the front door and just slid down to the floor and cried. After Seiya and Serena reached the arcade they found Amy, Taiki, and Yaten there. Immediately the couple walked up to Yaten after they had ordered their drinks.

"What the hell did you do this time Yaten!?"

"I didn't do anything; I've been sitting here for an hour!"

"Then why did we just see Mina run past us?"

"Oh that's probably because after I saw her in the gym practicing with some guy, I've been ignoring her."

"You idiot that's just Jamie!"

"He had his arm around her shoulders."

"Their close like brother and sister close; besides Jamie's dating some girl named Melissa."

Yaten hung his head knowing how foolish he was for not asking Mina about it first. He quickly got up and ran towards Mina's house. He jumped up to her balcony so he wouldn't have to deal with her mother. He quietly opened the screen door, but all he saw in her room was her transformation wand on her desk. He walked over and picked it up thinking about the day when he found out that she was Sailor Venus. He sat down on her bed and held the precious wand as he waited for her. After the sun went down the goddess of love and beauty entered her room covered in darkness.

"Do you remember when I found out that you are Sailor V?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Do you Mina?"

"Yes, Yaten I do and I'm reminded over and over again of that day when I look at my wand."

"Ever since I left that was all I could think about and when I returned I had never been so happy in my life, because I thought that we could be together at last."

"Then why did you ignore me and treat me like I didn't exist today!"

"Because I saw you in the gym this morning with some guy's arm around your shoulders, so I thought you two were together."

Mina started laughing at Yaten's new jealous act. Sure she like Jamie once before a year or so ago, but that changed especially when he figured out that she was Sailor Venus. It was then actually that she decided that she couldn't date him, because it could of put herself, her fellow scouts, but most of all her princess in danger.

"Yaten, Jamie and I are just good friends that's it. Yes, I did like him once; however, once the girls and I had to save him from heart snatchers I decided that it could be very bad and dangerous if he and I were together since he found out that I was Sailor V."

"It would be dangerous for us to date then is that what you're saying?"

"Never, because you know who the other scouts are and you know who are princess is."

"Then will you go out with me Mina, because I want to be with you—always."

Mina answered him by giving him a quick kiss before her communicator went off. Yaten handed it to her and Luna's face appeared on the screen.

"Scouts we've got some bad news; especially for the starlights. Please quickly come to the park."

After Luna's face disappeared Mina shoved her wand into her purse, grabbed Yaten's hand and ran out the door.

"I'll be back later mom!"


	3. Identities Unleashed

After an hour al the scouts were there waiting for everyone to leave the park before Luna spoke. Serena was sleeping peacefully on Seiya's shoulders by the time everyone had left for

their homes.

"I'm sorry to say this starlights, but Princess Kakyuu is missing. None of your people know who took her or when she was taken."

"Damnit we haven't even been back a week and we have to go!"

"Well we better transform to go with you guys."

"Moon Cosmic, Fighter Star, Maker Star, Healer Star, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, Mars!"

"Serena what are you doing?"

"Mom, Dad, Sammy! What are you guys doing here?"

"Seeing why you are always out late."

"Look Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino I'm sorry to be so rude, but we have something important to do."

"And what would that be Raye?"

"Guys come on Kakyuu needs us. We can't waste anymore time here!"

"Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru!"

"We came to help since they helped save you kitten."

"Will someone tell us what is going on?!"

"Later dad, but right now our duties come first. Ready everyone!"

"Ready!"

"Venus Planet Power!"

"Mercury Planet Power!"

"Mars Planet Power!"

"Jupiter Planet Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Fighter Star Power!"

"Maker Star Power!"

"Healer Star Power!"

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Mom, Dad! Serena and her friends are the Sailor Scouts!"

"I know this must be a shock to all of you, but what you are seeing is real—these are our scouts."

The Tsukino family looked down at the ground to find Luna and Artemis there. Realizing that the purple feline just talked Mrs. Tsukino fainted. When the scouts were standing before

them again the gathered around making a circle and held onto each other's hands creating the Sailor Teleport.

"Serena you are not going anywhere young lady!"

Within minutes the scouts were nowhere to be see and the Tsukino family started to head home to wait for their daughter to return.

"Mr. Tsukino wait a moment please."

"Yes Luna?"

"We need you all to keep what you guys saw just now a secret, because if word gets out on who the scouts really are it would put our princess in danger and the scouts too. Also

don't be mad at Serena for not telling you this, because she needed to keep it a secret."

"What princess Luna; I didn't see a princess."

"Serena sir is our Moon Princess and when the time comes she will be Neo Queen Serenity."

"No way Serena a princess!"

"Yes."

"We promise Luna not to tell anyone."

Sorry this chapter is so short everyone. I just wanted it to end before I have the scouts land on the starlights home planet. I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far! :)

~Usagi chan~


	4. Life or Death

The scouts landed on Kinmoku the next day and were surprised to see that everyone was going around like nothing actually happened to their princes. The scouts walked towards the Fireball Palace in hopes of finding out anything of the whereabouts of Kakyuu. As they walked into the palace Mercury started scanning everything with her computer and Neptune kept checking her mirror to see if it would show her where Kakyuu was. As they were walking Sailor Moon found herself at the end of the pack.

"Sailor Moon!"

Everyone turned around to find a scorching fire ball coming towards the Moon Princess. Fighter raced towards her what Uranus was on his tail; she quickly grabbed a hold of his arm as they watched Sailor Moon fall to the ground from the blow.

"What the fuck was that for Uranus!"

"She needs to learn to protect herself."

"With what her looks?!"

"Mars, you know as well as I do that Sailor Moon can protect herself. Remember when she fought Neptune and me?"

"Of course I remember that, but still she doesn't have as much of a chance against things like that as we would. All she has is a crystal that will kill her if she uses it, a tiara, and her scepter."

"What do you mean a crystal that will kill her?"

"You see starlights Sailor Moon is the holder of the Imperial Silver Crystal and it is deathly powerful and if she were to use it she would die."

Fighter, Healer, and Maker looked at the sailor scout of love and beauty, while they helped get Sailor Moon into Fighter's arms without hurting her. They got her safely into his arms as another blow was sent to hit them both.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Venus…Love and Beauty Shock!"

Seiya moved quickly out of the way of the blow, which still hit him directly in the back. He quickly ran over to Uranus which told her that they had to put a wall up around Sailor Mon. As Uranus gave orders on who goes where they started to hear a roar coming from both sides.

"Uranus someone's trying to drown us."

"No…their…not…"

"No Sailor Moon we have this!"

"Saturn's wall won't hold all of us."

"Fighter get her out of here!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Fighter jumped into the newly made hole in the ceiling that Mars had just made. As he set Sailor Moon down the water had washed over the remaining scouts. After not seeing anyone for ten minutes the last two scouts thought their friends were gone until they saw a glow coming out of the water.

"Venus!"

Before Fighter could grab her Sailor Moon was already in the water fighting her way to get to her friend. She placed her hands around her broach causing it to open up and have the crystal come out between her palms.

"Odango NO!"

"This isn't your choice Fighter it's mine, but don't worry I promise I'll be fine—as long as you help me."

Fighter dove in and swam next to his beloved girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she raised her arms about her head.

"Cosmic Moon Power!"

The blinding beam of the crystal was cast out into the water, which instantly started to decrease. Before they knew it they both were standing on the floor with the scouts spread out before them on the floor.

"Fighter lend me you power. We have to save them!"

"Fighter Star Power!"

He placed his hands directly above Sailor Moon 'sand within minutes more power shot through the crystal. The more power that went through the crystal Sailor Moon started to lose her fuku and transformed into her natural form as Princess Serenity. AS the two held the power under control Fighter could feel something changing inside of him and he could sense Serenity growing weaker. After awhile Serenity leaned her body against Fighter's before she lost control of the crystal and was lying in Fighter's arms. After a few minutes the scouts were all up and surrounded their princess.

"Is there any way we can save her Mercury?"

"It's hard to tell right now Jupiter."

"I thought we told you not to let her use that thing!"

"Damnit Uranus I tried! She jumped into the water before I could get a hold of her."

"Fighter, don't raise your voice."

All of the scouts turned around to see who had just yelled at the starlight. As they looked to see who it was, bright golden specs of dust came down for the ceiling and revealed the one they were looking for.

"Princess!"

"Hello my starlights. It's good to see you scouts again."

"How are you here?"

"Sailor Moon…"

"Yes Mars, Princess Serenity risked her life to save yours and to bring me back to my planet."

"Can we save her?"

"I'm not sure. She is still alive now, but barely. Come let's get Serena to my chambers."

The scouts agreed and Fighter picked up his princess. AS the followed the Fireball Princess to her chambers the four outer scouts stopped and whispered about the reappearance of act of Kakyuu.

"It's not her. I can feel it and I'm sure Mars is itching to snip her."

"We have no reason to believe it's not her Neptune."

"Yes we do Uranus. Look in my mirror."

The sailor scout of sky took the sailor scout of the sea's mirror and noticed that Neptune was right. Instead of seeing Kakyuu she saw Darien walking as Kakyuu. Uranus handed Neptune her mirror back and started to race towards the others. When they joined the others Uranus grabbed Mars' arm and told her to shoot Kakyuu.

"What are you insane Uranus!?"

"Just do it Mars; it's not her!"

"Mars…Flame Sniper!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"What the hell is the matter with you Mars?!"

"Look at Neptune's mirror Healer."

The shortest of the starlights walked over to the scout of the sea and took her mirror from her. By the reaction of Healer's face they knew Mars and the others were right.

"Venus Love Chain and Circle!"

"Where is she Darien? Where is Princess Kakyuu?"

"Mars, I'm right here. Venus will you please let me go?"

"Mars…Flame…"

"Tell us Chiba. It's one against eleven you will lose."

"Shoot Mars I dare you."

"Sniper!"

The fiery red arrow ceased to a halt before it hit Darien, but instead of falling to the ground the arrow turned and was aimed at Serena and Fighter. Venus tightened her grip on him, but as she did he inched closer to their princess.

"I told you she wasn't your girlfriend Kou. So either hand her over or watch her die."

"Never!"

"As you wish."

Darien let go of the red arrow, but it was blocked before it hit the Moon Princess. In front of them Venus collapsed letting her chain fall from Darien. Healer held her in his arms while the others prepared to attack.

"Don't worry V we got this."

"No guys not without me. Serena is my princess and my friend; it's my duty to help protect her."

"Alright then let's give him everything we've got."

The two starlights and the four outer scouts stood in front of the inner scouts while they began to combine their power. As they felt their powers grow they watched their friends fall one by one until they were ready to fight.

"Scouts add your powers to the inner scouts; you all can defeat him together!"

"Serena?"

"Just listen to me!"

"Mars!"

"Venus!"

"Mercury!"

"Jupiter!"

"Saturn!"

"Pluto!"

"Neptune!"

"Uranus!"

"Healer!"

"Maker!"

"Starlight Planet Power!"

The multi-colored ball escaped from their hands while they all felt their princess beside them. The inner scouts fell to their knees drained form all the power that came through them. They only scout that was truly lifeless after that attack was Serena, because somehow they knew that she gave them the rest of her energy. Darien was down on the ground injured, but still living much to the scout's dismay.

"Quick let's get Serena out of here!"

"Hang in there Odango."


	5. Serena's Decision

"What is this place? Where am I?"

"Princess Serenity do not be afraid; you are safe."

"Who's there?"

A white figure stepped out before her, but the light of the sun was too bright for her to distinguish the face of the man. She tried to get up to get a closer look, but her legs wouldn't move.

"What's wrong with me?! Why can't I move?"

"It will all be explained Princess, but first we need to get you into the palace."

The figure motioned for two guards to looked familiar, but Serenity could not place her finger on who they were. They got her into the palace and set her down on the throne, next to a beautiful white haired woman.

"Serenity we have many subjects to talk about, especially the future of my kingdom. You are destroying it slowly with your new relationship with that starlight."

"Excuse me, but my relationships are none of your concern. Who I date is up to me and no on else."

"Then give up the throne and crystal, because I will not see my kingdom die."

"Your kingdom! Lady you need to get over yourself the Moon Kingdom was destroyed and the only way Crystal Tokyo will be created will be by my hand and mine alone."

The white haired women sighed realizing this was going to be tougher than she thought. If only she had remembered the Princess being so stubborn in her past life, she could of thought of a different way to approach her.

"Serenity, I'm sorry I was so blunt; however, I have seen the future before you were with the starlight and everything was the way it should be. I have now seen it the way it will be with the starlight—Seiya will destroy you and my kingdom. I won't allow it."

"Seiya would never destroy me or MY kingdom; so why don't you just try to stop me from living my life. It's mine along with Crystal Tokyo—it's NOT and NEVER will be yours!"

"Serena! That's enough you will either go back to Darien or take full responsibility of what will happen; you can't be alone Serenity you know that so if you want to risk MY kingdom and your future kingdom go ahead, but in the end you will have no one in your life!"

Serenity looked at the women as she realized what would happen if she married the man she loves. Tears started to stream down the young girl's face. She knew what she was going ot do no matter what the others will say once she told them.

"What are you going to do Serena? Only you can make the decision; I can only tell you what could happen."

"This."

Serena held out her hands and closed her eyes. Within in minutes the Imperial Silver Crystal appeared in her hands. She held the precious jewel out to the woman who was in shock at what was happening; yet she was confused.

"Serenity what are you doing?!"

"Giving up my claim on the throne for the one I love."

"You know you won't be able to become Sailor Moon anymore right?"

"Yes, but it's worth not losing my friends and Seiya too."

"You are a true heiress Serena."

The woman rose the crystal high above her head causing a powerful light stream out from the crystal.


	6. Self to Self

Serena awoke in Seiya's arms with her broach still in its usual spot, but when she tried to open it, it would not. Her friends came closer to her worrying about why the broach would not open.

"I know why it won't open everyone. I gave up my claim to the throne, because I was told to either stay with Seiya and have my kingdom ruined with no one left or go back to Darien. I won't leave Seiya and I won't lose you guys."

"Serena, who told you this?"

"She never said all she said was that I was going to ruin her kingdom."

"Watch over her Fighter we'll be back. Come on scouts."

The scouts followed the outer's voices and waited for Pluto to explain what would happen not that Serena is no longer the heir to the throne. The sailor scout of time stood with her back to the other's as she tried to think of who would tell Serena that it was their kingdom.

"Could it have been Queen Serenity?"  
"Queen Serenity has been dead for years."

"She's shown herself to Serena before."

"Serena would have recognized her voice, besides she would have shown herself."

The girls were interrupted by a loud shrieking scream coming from the direction where Serena and Fighter were. The scouts started to race towards them thinking the enemy was back, but when they arrived there before them stood Serena and Princess Serenity between Fighter. The scouts looked from one to another trying to figure out what was going on.

"What is going on?! I'm not Princess Serenity anymore!"

"Who are you? You're not me, why are you using my name!?"

"Something's wrong Uranus—I can feel it."

"It's rude to whisper Mars."

"Sorry."

Uranus glanced at Neptune and Pluto to see if they too felt that something was wrong. She could see that Neptune was worried by the way she looked at the new comer.

"Who are you by the way?"

"I'm…uhh…Sailor Star Figher."

"Would you happen to know where Darien is?"

Everyone looked at the "princess" wondering if she is from the past or a trap from the enemy. Sensing what the others were thinking Neptune discreetly took out her mirror and saw that it wasn't an imposter, but she also saw that this princess had a different aurora than Serena's bright pink one. This confused and worried the scout of the sea, but didn't want to bring it up until they were all at home.


	7. Kidnapped

Two weeks later the scouts returned home with the so called "Princess Serenity". Serena's parents avoided her now that they knew her secret, because they were afraid. Sammy on the other hand wanted to go everywhere with her and wanted to know everything about her. When Seiya picked her up to go see Amara about their new "house guest" Sammy begged to go with them until the couple finally caved in. On their way Seiya told him that he was going to see what his sister looked like as a princess, but when Seiya used past tense with him Sammy got really confused. Upon arriving at the outers house Trista wasn't happy with the young couple allowing Sammy to come with them.

"Sorry Trista, but he begged until we couldn't take it anymore."

"You're putting him in danger Serena!"

"How can I be in danger when my sister is the champion of justice!"

"Sammy I'm not Sailor Moon anymore."

"Why?!"

"I'm just not okay."

This confused the young boy even more, but once he saw Princess Serenity he forgot all about it. He kept looking from his sister to Serenity until Seiya had to take him out of the room. When he returned he found Amy and Taiki running tests on the young princess hoping to find the answer to why she was really there. For endless hours they tried lest after test until they ran out of tests to run.

"Amy what about Mercury's computer? Do you think you could put in all of the results into that to see if that could come up with something?"

"Maybe Amara, but I've never put that much data into it—it might crash it."

"It's worth a try Aimes."

"Alright we'll try it."

Amy took out her sailor computer and started to punch in the results from the tests they ran a few minutes before. The test took ages to complete, but when it was done Amy nor Taiki, could make heads or tails of what it was telling them. They tried everything they could do to understand what was being displayed. They even took the results to and he couldn't even understand it. The scouts were stumped about the results that no one could figure it out.

"Is there anyone in the world who could figure it out?"

"Serena that could take forever."

"Trista can't you see in the future what it is?"

"I've tried Mina, but it's extremely hazy."

"Fuck."

"Hey guys have any of you heard or seen Sammy since we made him leave the room?"

"I think he's outside with Hotaru."

"Mama Michelle I've been here for the whole meeting."

"Shit."

Serena and Seiya both got up from where they were sitting and raced outside to find Sammy talking to the so called "Princess". Serena let out a sigh of relief until Seiya noticed the way Sammy was looking at her.

"Guys get out here…fast!"

Everyone raced outside to find Serena and Seiya trying to get Sammy away from the princess. Everyone transformed on the spot leaving Serena to still pry Sammy away from her.

"Sammy come on! She's the enemy!"

"You got that right bitch. Now you can either come with me and marry my master or watch your brother die; either way Princess you are helpless."

"No she's not she has us!"

"Mars Flame…"

"What does your master want with Serena?!"

"He wants her power."

Everyone started laughing at the imposter, because they knew that Serena was just a normal girl now.

"What the fuck is so funny!"

"Tell your master that I gave up my right to the throne and my possession of the Silver Crystal."

The imposter's eyes blazed with flames as her grip on Sammy tightened. She looked at the sky and smiled. The next thing the scouts knew she was gone alone with Sammy. Serena collapsed and cried knowing that without being able to transform they wouldn't be able to find them.

Sorry that it took me so long to update the story I totally forgot that I havent finished it yet! So I will try and get the next chapeter written and posted soon and hopefully it will be longer! -Usagichan_


End file.
